


A Certain Confession

by GILDEKUKAMIJOU_3190



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: Accelerator and Touma are childhood best friends, F/F, F/M, Frenda Seivelun lives, Level 5 Shirai Kuroko, Mugino Shizuri is Touma's Older sister, Mugino Shizuri is a Kamijou, Shirai Kuroko & Mikoto Misaka & Shokuhou Misaki are in the same grade, Thanks to Ayu, Touma eventually remembers Misaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GILDEKUKAMIJOU_3190/pseuds/GILDEKUKAMIJOU_3190
Summary: Four people want to confess their love....Such Misfortune is in the work.
Relationships: Accelerator & Kamijou Touma, Hamazura Shiage & Kamijou Touma, Hokaze Junko/Kamijou Touma, Hokaze Junko/Kamijou Touma/Misaka Mikoto/Mitsuari Ayu/Shirai Kuroko/Shokuhou Misaki, Hokaze Junko/Shokuhou Misaki, Kamijou Touma & Mugino Shizuri, Kamijou Touma/Misaka Mikoto, Kamijou Touma/Mitsuari Ayu, Kamijou Touma/Shirai Kuroko, Kamijou Touma/Shokuhou Misaki, Misaka Mikoto/Shirai Kuroko, Misaka Mikoto/Shokuhou Misaki, Mitsuari Ayu/Shokuhou Misaki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Realization

**Author's Note:**

> Well I original made this to be a Touma/Kuroko love story but then misfortune happen that I couldn't control. 
> 
> I am in all actually a huge fan of Touma Harem stories but this is my first time writting one. I hope you liked it.

Kuroko’s POV

Kuroko woke up, she was happy. She would confess her love to Mikoto today. Why? Because it was Valentine’s Day. That’s why. She got right in the shower and clean herself up. She then got dressed and went down stairs. Today, she would get a special present for Mikoto. She was so happy.

‘This special edition Gekota statue will be the stepping stone to help me achieve my way for Onee-Sama’s heart.’ She smiled at that thought. Then another thought came at her. ‘Mikoto would probably try to buy something for that handsome ape…. Wait… Why the hell did I just say handsome…. I mean he isn’t that bad looking but I mean he can have any girl….’ She then blushed at that thought… ‘Why am I thinking about that disgusting lithesome handsome ape right now!” She realized that just screamed out the last part. She got embarrassed and blushed. ‘I mean he did save me. So he couldn’t be that bad can he?’

She then remembered that time he saved her and what they talked about while he was holding her in his arm like she was his bride.

**_“You… are…” She said._ **

****

**_He looked at her._ **

****

**_“Why did you save me?” She looked at him. He looked at her. Confusion was on his face._ **

****

**_“Huh?” Was all he said._ **

****

**_“One misstep and you would have died too….” She said caring more about his own safety before her own. “To be honest, I thought our friendship gauge was in the negatives.”_ **

****

**_He still looked at her and said to her, “But if you asked me why…” He said as he thought what he was going to say. “Well I promised someone after all.”_ **

****

**_She looked at him, “Promise?”_ **

****

**_“Yeah.” He continued. “’Protect Misaka Mikoto and the world around her.’ That was the promise I made to some prick whose name I don’t even now.”_ **

****

Kuroko still remember that day in her heart. It made her smile all the time she thinks about him – that ape whose name was Kamijou Touma.

Yes, she actually knew his name and she does remember that name. She was always jealous of Onee-sama and Touma being together, getting along with each other. But now who was she jealous of… She doesn’t know now.

Does she have feelings for Kamijou. Yes, of course she knows what feelings are… She felt them for her Onee-sama all the time. But she also hated it whenever Misaki Shokuhou was near him. Did all three of them have a crush on Kamijou. And did they also have a crush on each other. She already had a crush on Kamijou, Onee-sama, and Shokuhou.

Yes, even Shokuhou, she had a crush on Shokuhou. I mean who wouldn’t. All three of them are in the same class, have busty breasts, are level fives, and go to Tokiwadai High School… And all three of them have a crush on the same boy and have a crush on each other.

She would need to figure this out.

Misaka’s POV

Misaka woke up from bed. She was happy. She was finally going to tell Touma, that she wanted to date him. She has been in love with him since he saved her sisters. She smiled throughout her time in the shower and getting dressed. She remembered the first time when she saw him as her hero.

She then realized something. Kuroko hasn’t jump on her in the shower or even when she was getting dressed. Once she got dressed, she went to Kuroko’s room. She was worried, Kuroko has never not jump on her or even left her alone for more than five seconds.

‘Wait do I want Kuroko to jump on me?’ Mikoto then realized something. “DO I LIKE KUROKO MORE THEN A FRIEND!!!!!!!”

Misaki’s POV

Misaki woke up and smiled at herself in the mirror. Today was the day that she would confess to her prince that she has always loved him. Even though he doesn’t remember her, she will confess to him today.

She got out of bed and took her shower. She smiled throughout and while changing clothes, she noticed something, was she getting attractive towards the other two female level fives – Mikoto and Shirai – Na, she couldn’t be. Right that would mean that she liked them as more as friendly rivals… That she could love them. She could have seen this coming she was spending too much time with them and now she was attractive to them.

“DO I HAVE A CRUSH ON KUROKO AND MIKOTO!?!?!?!?!” Misaki shouted.

"My Queen... What did you say..." Said Junko. 

"I said nothing. That is it." Said Misaki. 

"Oh..." Junko said before continuing, "I got a thing to get off my chest. My queen... I love that boy that you see along with Mikoto and Kuroko. I am sorry. I like them too and I love you... my queen."

MIsaki just starred at her and just broke. "My queen."

Outside of her window, someone was staring at both Misaki and Junko. She smiled. 

"Soon Shokohou Misaki... Soon."

Touma’s POV

Touma woke up from his tub and rubbed his head. ‘Such Misfortune’ he thought, while he got out. He then heard his phone rang. He picked it up. It was his sister. 

"Hi Shizuri, how are you....." He said before she screamed. 

"TOUMA DID YOU FORGET WHAT TODAY IS?!?!?!?!?" Shizuri screamed out of the phone. 

"No?" Touma asked in a defeated way. 

"It's Valentine's day... and someone's birthday." 

"Who?" 

"He is my brother." 

"Mine?" 

"Ding Ding. You are correct. Happy b-day, little bro." Touma was so happy about this. Maybe today would be a great day. 

"Thanks Shizuri. Love you." 

"Love you too little bro." 

Touma smiled and put his phone away. He went to open the door and saw a nun standing at the door.

“Touma!” she said in a quiet voice. “Where is my breakfast?”

Touma could only stare at the clock, he had a meeting today. He was going to see Accelerator. But before he did, Index jump on his head.

"I asked you a question.... TOUMA!!!!!!" Index said, before bitting him. 

“SUCH MISFORTUNE!!!!!” Screamed Touma, as Index bit him on the head.


	2. Misfortune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misaka, Kuroko, Misaki, and Junko discuss about their fellings. 
> 
> Kamijou is being chased by some thugs. 
> 
> Accelerator is getting annoyed. 
> 
> And Hamazura is just trying to survive.

ACCELERATOR POV

So today was Touma’s birthday. I decided to invite him for breakfast and hang out with him. I was waiting for him, _patiently_ … I say. 

Actually who the fuck am I kidding. I was fucking pissed. I wanted to tear my friend a new one. But he is my best and only friend. I mean I have Last Order and Worst but I see those two as sisters…. Annoying sisters, but a part of my family never less.

“Oi Accelerator, what are you doing here?” Asked Hamazura, who in the fuck startled me out of my fucking skin.

“DON’T FUCKING DO THAT YOU DAMN FUCK FACE!!!!!!” I yelled at him.

“Woo, I get the message loud and clear. So what are you doing here?”

“I am waiting for that damn hero.”

“The boss?”

“NO THE FUCKING MAILMAN… OF COURSE TOUMA YOU IDOIT!!!!!!!”

“Hi I am just making conservation. I mean, I seriously don’t want to leave here anytime soon.”

“Let me guess, Shizuri and the other girls.”

“You are correct on that one. Shizuri, Rikou, and Saiai are in love with me and well, let’s just say I don’t like the stuff that those two do to me.”

“Seriously, what is so bad that you want to stay here?”

“Getting blasted by one of Shizuri’s Meltdowner balls for one thing. I mean I know she is the boss sister but if I would be in a fight with either one I would rather fight against the boss then her.”

“Speaking of “the boss”, where the fuck is he?”

TOUMA POV

Well my day actually started perfectly, my sister called me and wished me a happy birthday and I felt like I was king of the world. Man that movie actually made me cry… I wished I was Jack… I just wanted to get one girlfriend. But all that I got was an annoying gluttonous nun.

I mean I will protect her because that was who the old Touma was. He protected people and just wanted to save smiles.

But that was enough of the past.

Right now I am being chased by a bunch of men with weapons all because I am now somehow famous.

“For the last time, why am I getting chased?”

“BECAUSE YOUR NOW A LEVEL FIVE!!!!! AND YOU DEFEATED ACCELERATOR. NOW IF WE DEFEATED YOU... WE WILL BECOME THE STRONGEST.” They all exclaimed.

SUCH MISFORTUNE.

I need to call for help… But who to call…. I can’t call Shizuri, she will kill all of these men. I can’t call Zapper… I mean Mikoto… She will probably zap them into oblivion. I can’t call Accelerator… These people will probably die. I mean there is only one person who can defeat Accelerator… and that is me. I can probably call Sogiita. I mean we work together pretty well when Mikoto became a level six. But I didn’t get his phone number. I can also call Kakine... wait I don't even can call him. I don't have his phone number. I don’t know who Shokuhou Misaki is so I can’t call her, even though for some reason I have her phone number. I also have no idea who the sixth level five is… but I have a feeling that it might be Aogami. If it is him… He has a lot to explain to me.

Then I thought about the two latest additional member of the level five category… One of them being Kuroko Shirai, The Level Five Teleporter of Judgement. I can call her but her and I don’t have the best relationship. Ah such misfortune. I feel like I am going to cry. I also can’t do that to her… Today is Valentine’s day and I know that she planned a special day for her and Mikoto so I can’t ruin it for her.

I also could ask Hokaze, I mean we only spent like two days together and while she seems like a Ojou-samas, she knows how to fight. But I am also concern by how childlike she is and worried about her safety. I mean I punch women but if these thugs do anything to such a sweet girl like that then I might call Accelerator or my sister. I can’t let her do that

I just have to out run these guy for the whole day if I have to.

!!!!!!!!!SUCH MISFORTUNE!!!!!!!!!!!

JUNKO POV

I saw my queen and Mikoto-San have a pleasant conservation. When I mean pleasant I mean they were calm and collected. But then when they both said Kamijou-Senpai loved them, they became irate and screamed at each other.

I then got a text.

Shirai

Hokaze-San

I know that for an unknown strange reason you and Misaki are with Onee-Sama.

I need to talk to them and you.

Please come right away.

After getting the text I grabbed both my queen and Mikoto-San’s shoulder and took them to Joseph’s Coffee and Restaurant, where they will meet with Kuroko.

KUROKO POV

So, I was waiting for the others to come. I was drinking some green tea to ease my mood for the upcoming battle with my friends if this goes great or bad if this turns up worst. So I waited.

After fifteen minutes had passed, I finally saw Hokaze-San with Misaki-San and Onee-Sama. I waved to them and told them to take their seats.

“Ok, so this is extremely important that we all need to discuss about. It involves on one Touma Kamijou. And our crush on him.”

Almost at the same time all three of them looked at me and if they had tea, would have done a spit take.

“Shirai-San, you have got to be joking right…” Said Misaki, in a way that tried to hide her blush.

“Did I stutter.” I said, nonchalantly. “As I said before, we need to discuss our crush on Kamijou-San and if we wanted to date him.”

Onee-Sama looked at me. “Kuroko, do you mean like we date both him and each other?”

I smile at her. “Onee-Sama, it is no secret that my love for you has always burn… it just burns for two other people…” I then look at Junko. “… And maybe for one more if she wants to join.” I said smiling at Junko.

Junko then smiles back at me. “I would like that.” She turns to her queen. “What says you, my queen?”

Misaki smiles at Junko and goes right head first into a kiss. After forty seconds, they broke the kiss and Misaki was still smiling. “Did that answer your question? Junko-San.” She said in a flirty way.

I then turned to Onee-Sama and I noticed that she had a beautiful smile that she had for me. I saw this smile that see had for Touma but never for me. Then she leaned in close to my face and asked, “So I guessing you already know my answer don’t you, Kuroko.”

I smile and kiss her. I kissed her for what felt like forever. After that we broke our kiss but we wanted to kiss more but not right now.

All four of us smiled at each other but then I got a phone call. It was from Saten.

RUIKO POV

I was out with my girlfriends Frenda, Rakko, and Kazari. We were coming out of the mall when we saw a familiar boy with spikey hair that looked like it was from a manga running straight towards us.

But the thing that made me realized who this boy was, was the sentence he sprung force once he was closer to us.

“SUCH MISFORTUNE!!!!!!”

It was the same boy that hung around me, Uiharu, Shirai, and Misaka most of the time. I am also guessing that Frenda notice him mostly on the account that his sister told her about him.

“Was that Kamijou?” Said Kazari.

“Basically, I think it was.”

“He still looks hot.” Said Rakko. All three of us looked at her and then shrugged. I mean you got to admit it. He was hot and any girl would love or even be lucky to be with him, despite all of the misfortune.

“Should we call for help?” I asked. I already know that Kamijou will not call anyone so I guessing that he is “saving” those punks from the wraiths of his friends and family.

“Basically, I think you should Kjæreste.” Said Frenda. Good how I (and the rest of my girlfriends) love it when she speaks Norwegian.

So I grabbed my phone and begin to call Kuroko. I already know that she has a crush on the Imagine Breaker boy.

MIKOTO POV

I saw Kuroko pick up the phone. “What is it Saten?” She said in a annoyed voice.

“I am with Onee-Sama, Misaki, and Junko… Why do you ask?”

Kuroko was silent for a few moments but then her face became enraged.

“Are you serious, who in the hell wants to beat up Touma.”

At this point, I wasn’t the only one at the table who got enraged, I also saw Misaki and Junko smiling those beautiful smiles while dark aura was coming out of them. Everyone at that had one mission now.

Save our man and kill anyone who dares cause him misfortune again.

“Got it. I am on my way.” Said Kuroko.

“I am coming with.” I said.

Misaki stood up and wipe her beautiful lips with her napkin. “I am coming with.”

“If my queen is going, then I am coming with.” Said Junko.

“I am sorry but out of all of us, I will not _KILL_ those _GENTLEMEN IF THEY HURT OUR BELOVED TOUMA!”_ Said Kuroko, whose voice started out normal but then ended with venom in her voice.

I felt for her, as do us all. All four of us are level fives but Touma can beat us all in a single punch with his right hook.

He is far amazing then any of us but he is still kind and gentle to everyone even to those that almost killed him, we will forgive.

He is a hero.

No he was our hero.

So now let us be his heroes.

“I DON’T CARE KUROKO…. WE ARE COMING WITH YOU EVEN IF YOU LEAVE US… WE WILL BE COMING WITH YOU.” I said smiling at Kuroko. She knew that even if I go above my limit, I will never kill anybody.

She smiled back towards me and a single tear in her eye, she smiled back and whispered to me a “Thank you.”

Misaki, Junko and me smiled back at her and hold her hands. But then we noticed that the costumers and the waiting staff didn’t move and then got up and move to our table to block us for leaving. One of the costumes then hit Kuroko on the head while she wasn’t looking.

We then heard a voice. We see a silhouette of a female figure. 

“My… My… It seems like you four are going somewhere but not before you….” The stranger points towards Misaki. “… Answer all of my questions….”

Who is this person and why did she introduce herself to us now?

SHIAGE POV

So I was sitting at the table with Accelerator when the phone rang. He picked it up and I then saw a horrifying sight.

Three beautiful girls that were looking for me.

Why did I use the word horrifying? Well, if you knew what these girls were like then you will agree with me that they were horrifying. Though Takitsubo was the kindest person in my harem. Saiai and Shizuri were sometimes kind and sometimes they were monsters disguised as beautiful women.

I see all three of them walking towards the table.

“HAMAZURAAAAAAAA! WON’T YOU SUPPOSED TO FUCKING PICK US UP ON A DATE AN FUCKING HOUR AGOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!” Said Shizuri. She was definitely angry.

“I forgot to tell you I was going to meet up with the boss, ya that’s it.” I lied. Shizuri, being the older sister who loves and is protective of her brother, will not get mad at me if I tell her about her brother.

“What the fuck are you talking about I made this plan with him in mind and you didn’t hear anything until I told you an hour ago.” Said Accelerator. Who just fuck me up even more.

I know Shizuri, she hates to things… Losing and people messing or even lying about her brother. If you see those green balls come out it means that you just pushed one of those buttons.

“HAMAZURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! FUCKING RUN NOW!!!!!” Said Shizuri, as those green electrodes materialized and looked like they were about to shot at me.

So I did the only thing natural to me.

I ran out….

And those three begin to follow me.

As a friend of mine once said… Such Misfortune.

ACCELERATOR POV

As soon as Hamazura and the three bitches left I continued to listen to the phone.

The thing that interested me was that there was two more people that just became a level five and one of them was some who I knew very well.

“ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT TOUMA IS NOW THE LEVEL FIVE RANKED ZERO… HOW THE FUCK DID THAT HAPPENED!!!!”

“The board had decided to make Touma a level five after seeing him beating you with a single punch. If he could defeat you… He deserved to become a level five.”

“But you don’t understand… people will know be hunting him and beating on him so they get to be that ranked.”

“Well, he should have thought of that before getting involve in the project.”

I am going to kill those lousy fucks.

“So who is the second new person who became a level five?” I asked.

“A girl by the name of Mitsuari Ayu. Her ability is the same as Misaki Shokuhou.”

“Great just what we need two of them now… Such Misfortune.”

I need to go and find Touma and probably save him for everyone.

TOUMA POV

I was still running away from the guy when a huge wind storm blew them away. I then looked into the sky. It was a man with angelic wings.

The man had a wicked smile on him. “Kamijou, it is good to see you again. Did you see the news?”

I shake my head and his smile widen. “Ah, then I should just tell you, you are now the rank zero level five and I am here to defeat you and claim my title as the strongest. Now we can do this the easy way…” He flew down and landed opposite of me. He was clearly enjoying himself. “… Or the hard way. Pick your chose. Kamijou. The man who defeated Accelerator not once but… THREE FUCKING TIMES!!!!”

I knew which choice I should take…

  
It was the one that I always took…

I took the hard way and save Kakine’s smile. Yea it sucked that he was in second place but he is the second (well now third if you even count zero as the strongest) strongest esper in the level five category so he should be proud of that. And I will make him see that I will break his illusion that he isn’t worthless no I am going to save him and make him see that he is worth everything because that is the right thing to do.

So I took my stand and waited for him to take his stance. Kakine smiled. “Then I guess it is the hard way… Even though you helped me saved Ringo… I am not going easy on you…”

Who said that any of the level five ever go easy.

SUCH MISFORTUNE!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you like this second chapter.


	3. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is Looking for Kamijou. 
> 
> Ayu and Misaki reveal some buried secrets between them.

GUNHA POV

As soon as I got the text that two new additional members became level fives, one thought came into my mind.

DID THEY HAVE ENOUGH GUTS!!!!!!!

I bet they did…

I already know Kamijou Touma had some serious GUTS and to me, I would like to battle him again. This time one on one.

I don’t know the other one but I bet she has serious guts in order to become a level five. But I will battle her next time, this time, I wanted to find Kamijou Touma.

Today was going to be a great day for a glorious GUTFUL battle.

So I ran off or jump off, I couldn’t decide so I let my GUTS tell my body what to do.

After a few hours, I finally found Kamijou about to battle Kakine, the second-rank level five. I was happy I could battle both of them and show them what serious GUTS look like.

TODAY WILL BE A GLOROUS DAY FOR AN AWESOME GUTFUL BATTLE.

SHIZURI POV

After chasing Hamazuraaaaaaaaaa. The girls and I decided that the best action was to split up and track him until one of us finds him and take him with us by force if necessary.

Then I felt my phone vibrate in my purse, so I took it out hoping one of the girls found our idiot boyfriend.

What I found was so much worst.

Touma is now the strongest level five in academy city and everyone is looking to fight him.

NOW I AM REALLY PISSED THE FUCK OFFFFFFFFFFFF!!!!! 

I AM GOING TO KILL SOMEONE!!!!! 

Then I saw the level five girls in a restaurant. But it looked like they were surrounded by a gang of people.

I then decide what I must do…

I begrudgingly choose to save those girls… I may hate all four of them but I also know that they have a crush on my brother so they could help me find him.

HAMAZURA, YOU FUCK, YOU GET TO LIVE ANOTHER FUCKING DAY!!!!! CONGRATULATIONS!!!!!

AYU POV

So it looks like I am finally face to face with my rival.

“Hello Misaki-San… It is a pleasure to see you again. Tell me how long a go has it been since you and Touma defeated me?” I asked, still with a smile on my face.

Misaki looked at me with her beautiful starry eyes, god those eyes were so amazing. I loved those eyes, since I saw those eyes during our time in Ideal.

I remember when we first met each other, we were both level three telepaths. We use to use our telepaths to communicate with each other and-and then after that they took her away from me… after six weeks away from her… she came back different, like she lost hope and trust in people.

I tried to help her but every attempt just left us drifting further and further apart. It hurt me. We were both the same age. But I felt like I was losing a best friend.

I then lock eyes with a girl that I would never have forgotten.

“Hello Junko-San, it’s good to see you after those years in Ideal. Still a friend of….” I then see Misaki and Junko holding each other hands. For some reason I felt immense jealously. Why did I feel this jealous? I mean I know they are good friends but are they now dating….

“I see that you two are now dating… congratulations are in order. I am happy with both of you.” I lied… I love both Misaki-San and Junko-San, but if they both dated each other then I am happy for them… I hurt both Misaki and Junko, I let the Darkside of this City corrupt me and hurt two people that I cared the most. I clench my hand. I know they both hated me now… I would if I was in their shoes. I betrayed them and now I have to suffer the consequences of my actions. 

I felt tears fall down my eyes. They both must be enjoying this… I deserved this… punishment after all. But now I must get into my question for Misaki-San.

“Why-why did you let me get saved by Touma? Why… he came there to save you…. but why allow me to be saved by him…. I-I was about to kill you and then you-you…” She begin to cry… her tears falling on her Tokiwadai suit, given it wet marks.

I looked to the floor, I couldn’t look her in the eyes at all anymore. I couldn’t… I wouldn’t…

Then I heard her angelic voice.

MISAKI POV

She asked me the question. I knew the answer. It was the answer that I wanted to give her.

She was crying. I wish I could make her stop crying. I knew how, though. It was easy for me to have her stop crying.

I smile. I knew what the answer was.

“Ayu-San…” I called her. She looked up at me with her pink-purple eyes. Those eyes were so lovely when we were younger before this city corrupted us both, in different ways.

“I didn’t let you get save by Touma… HE saved you because YOU needed saving. Because it was the right thing to do. I was already saved plenty of times but this time HE decided to save you. I didn’t decide which one of us needing saving because HE decided.”

She still looked at me and still cried. It broke my heart to know that I made her sad. I then smiled at her and step to her. Then I hugged her.

Her crying stop for only a moment before she continued. I then told her the truth.

“During our time in Ideal, you were more than my best friend, we both cared for each other and loved each other. During that time, I spent some time with a clone named Dolly. I had to lie to her that I was her best friend… Let’s just say she died before I could tell her anything. I then went into a dark place that not even you could help me out. I contemplate suicide, hell I even help Junko with her ability because I just wanted to help someone to feel alive again…” I said as our bodies were still holding each other for both comfort and support. I even begin to cry because I know what happens next.

“… And when I was told I was will be the only one chosen for the Ideal level five project I-I-I didn’t know what t-t-to say… I believed that both of us or all of us would become level fives together…. But this shitty city ruined our lives…. That is why I told and controlled some people to give you the same test that were used on me….” At this point we were crying together and sitting on the floor. “…To make you a level five too.”

After a few moments of silence, I heard Ayu-San voice, close to my ear. “Thank you… Misaki-San.”

I then lifted her head so that we were eye-level and then I lean closer to her head and she lean closer to my head. We did this a few more times until our lips finally met and both me and her finally kiss.

We kissed for what seemed like hours, we both were engrossed in the kiss that time felt still. But then it was interrupted by Shizuri-San who came in screaming that she needed our help to save her brother.

AOGAMI POV

So I was just eating my lunch when I saw the most beautiful thing in the world. TWO WOMEN KISSING EACH OTHER!!!!!! IT WAS SO BEAUTIFUL THAT I STARTED TO CRY!!!!!! I MEAN I WISH I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF IT!!!!! BUT I DIGRESS!

I then felt a nudge on my shoulder and saw Tsuchimikado staring at me. “Dude, you do know that those five girl are crushing for Touma bad.”

“DEATH TO THE KAMI CLAN!!!” I shouted and ran off to look for him. I then turn around and ask Tsuchimikado where he would be.

“I think in District 15, maybe? I don’t actually…” That was before we both ran into Accelerator, who looked Hellbent in kicking someone’s asses…

Something was telling me that Tsuchimikado and I will do.

We were right.

He kicked our asses in two seconds. A new world record. At least this time it wasn’t Fukiyose who kicked our asses this time.

MISAKA POV

“Please… I need you girls help to save my brother… I need you to help me find him. Today is his birthday and I-I-I need to save him.” This was said by Shizuri, Touma’s older sister and a rival of all the level five girls… well now she is friendly with all of us. Though that is mostly because of Touma.

“We were already on it. We are going to save and protect our boyfriend. EVERY! ONE! OF! US!” I said looking at all four girls including the new girl who was kissing Misaki. I need to ask her name and if she wouldn’t mind being in a polyamorous relationship. It could work. She did look cute.

All the girls then smiled at me and pretty much said the one thing that we all were thinking… including the new girl.

“WE! WILL! SAVE! TOUMA!!!!!”

Yes, we will.

Just then we heard a loud explosion coming from outside of the wall and Accelerator was looking at all of us. He was glaring and with a twisted smile, he asked, “Where is Touma?”

Kuroko then got up and told him where he was last seen, Accelerator then looked a t Kuroko, “Thank You Girl. I’ll give Touma your birthday wishes when I save him.” Accelerator then flew off into the sky.

Kuroko then grabbed my hand with her left hand while I grabbed Junko and Misaki and the new girl held onto Kuroko’s right hand.

Shizuri then grabbed onto my shoulder and we both smiled. It seemed like all of us will protect Touma with our lives.

And so we vanished.

TOUMA POV

So this day just gotten worse, I mean as if fighting one Level Five was bad, now I am fight against a second one. Just my rotten luck.

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU TENTH SHIT!!!!”

“I am here to see if Touma has GUTS!”

Kakine just looked puzzled.

KAKINE POV

‘ _DOES HE HAVE TO SAY GUTS ALL THE TIME?!?!?!!?_ ’ I thought my brain cells were losing life.

TOUMA POV

‘Does he have to say guts all the time?’ I thought.

Well that doesn’t matter as long as I have Imagine Breaker then I will do just fine. Then I saw another person punch me in the stomach.

Both Kakine and Sogiita were both looked at the guy with anger in their eyes. The guy who punch me was a six-foot man with the ability to manipulate metal. The guy was smiling.

Just my luck.

The guy then said one thing that made me angry. “This is it the man who defeated Accelerator, Railgun, Meltdown… All of them are now weaker because this loser defeated them… I will smile upon your death shit-stain.”

I got up and prepare to fight him but then I saw a gang of skill-out members joining up with this guy. It was now Fifty verses Three if Kakine and Sogiita are on my side.

I look at them they have taken a fighting stance. I am kind of relieved, fighting this many level zeros plus a level four, plus two level fives would be extremely hard.

I then look over my should and see six girls that appeared right in front of me. I smiled one of them was my sister, and the other were my friends though I didn’t know who the girl with blonde hair was though she smelled familiar.

I then saw Accelerator jumping to the action and smile.

“So this is where you have been all day Touma. Good to finally see you.”

“Good to see you too.”

But before I could say anymore. Everyone fell to their knees. I saw the machine that the skill-out members put out, it was Capacity Down and it was hurting everyone. I must do something. I need to find a way to save them all. 

I ran and punch one guy but another guy hit me. I tried to hit the other guy but the first person who I tried to hit took out a bat and broke my left collarbone.

I fell on my knees and another person kicked me in the face.

I was now spitting out blood. I need an opening.

I need a way to get passed all of these people and punch this guy with the ability to control metal then destroy the Capacity Down machine.

I then realized something, this guy seems to be the type that gets angry very easily… So all that I need to do is to get him angry…. I think I know how to do it.

“Hi, you seem really strong. So why are you taking orders from a bunch of level zeros?”

“Because they pay good money.” The guy answered. Good.

“Really all that you care about is money… Pathetic.” I know this is going to destroy me. I mean I am now a hypocrite. I need money to pay for stuff too. I feel like I was about to cry for my misfortune is now seriously rubbing it in my face for how poor I am. 

“I mean you should call yourself a loser. That is what your sister said last night.” I said. I hope this guy had a sister. I looked at his face. He did.

The guy seemed to be extremely angry and took off running towards me. I smiled and picked myself up and dodge his attack. The metal man grabbed the metal bat and threw it at me… I know why he did that to control the metal bat. I just stood still until the bat was inches towards my stomach. As soon as that happen, I moved out of the way and grabbed the bat and slammed the bat onto the Capacity Down machine, destroying it.

As soon as it was down everyone who was a level five got up and look pretty angry at the skill-out members and the level four.

Now the real battle begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter.


	4. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confessions are confessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole chapter will be in only Touma’s POV until the ending.

TOUMA POV

So it seems like we won the battle.

Both Accelerator and Kakine took out about thirty skill-out members. Sogiita took out ten members. Shizuri took out about sixteen members. This girl name Misaki, along with Ayu and Junko, took out fifteen members. Kuroko took out fourteen. And Mikoto took out the metal guy without blinking.

Ya it was an awesome battle.

After the battle, Kakine looked at me and pretty much just told me:

“I am going to tell you this I owe you a break, I am not going to attack you Imagine Breaker. Well until next week that is.” Kakine smiled and I felt terror in my spine.

Gunha was the next one to speak. “You had a lot of Guts out there Kamijou. You are a Level Five in my books… I just wish I could see those Dragons again.”

Everyone, well except for Mikoto (who looked embarrassed), then looked at Sogiita. “DRAGONS!!!!!” Everyone yelled.

“That is what I said… It. Had. A Lot. Of. GUTS!” Accelerator then knocked Sogiita out, which only lasted a minute because he came right back up again.

Man this guy just can’t feel pain can he?

“He would say that it is because of his GUTS… But I think it is because he doesn’t know the mean of quit.” Said Misaki, who was standing right next to me.

“Hm excuse me but do I know you, I mean your hair smells familiar?”

Misaki looks at me with a sad expression on her face, I think I might be reason she is sad now.

Such Misfortune.

“You do know me, we met more times than I could count, but because of my abilities… You can never remember me… So every time we meet you will always forget about me… Tragic I know but still a princess can dream and hope that her prince will remember her someday.”

“I am sorry.” I said. “I didn’t know that your ability can still affect me even with Imagine Breaker.”

Ayu then looked at both of us. “Wait a minute I got a brilliant idea. Misaki and I were always powerful telepathic espers…” Everyone who knew them both shake their heads in a yes position. “… So why don’t we, both Misaki and I, try to restore Touma’s memories.”

I then looked down. I can’t tell them the truth. That I lost my memories on July 28, the day the real Touma Kamijou died. Even if they restore my memories well it won’t work… My memories are destroyed… I can’t get them back. 

“Touma… you should tell everyone here about your memories.” Said Mikoto. Everyone then looked at her.

“Third-Rate what the fuck are you talking about?” Said Accelerator looking even more pissed than usual.

“I mean that Touma’s memories were destroyed on July 28.”

Shizuri then looked at me. She didn’t know what to say then she remembered the nun. “July 28, the day, you saved that shitty nun from having her memories erased. Fu-Fu-Fu… I can’t believe it you tricked both of us. No even worst, you trick mom and dad. Tell me, who else knows about your memory loss besides the fucking ace.”

I couldn’t answer. Hell I couldn’t look my sister in the eyes. I had to lie. It was the only way, to keep my friends smiling. “I don’t think nobody knows. Heck, I hope nobody knows that knowledge… Only I have the strength to carry that burden on my back….”

I was then interrupted by five girls screaming, “ENOUGH!!!!!!!!” I look and saw Mikoto, Kuroko, Misaki, Junko, and Ayu looking at me, tears running down their eyes.

Mikoto then spoke, “Enough of that burden shit. You are Kamijou Touma the saver of millions of people in this screwed up city. You have misfortune after misfortune pile on you… Hell, you even died saving a girl from having her memory taken away from you. You are special to everyone. Touma. Because you don’t give up on your goals… To have the world smiling at you. And that is why… All five of us love you Kamijou Touma.”

Touma didn’t know what to say. He had not one… not two… not three girls… but five girls who have a crush on him, no not a crush love him… and he too loved them too. But he couldn’t have them right. He would be take that away from the old Kamijou. To this Kamijou, it is stealing from his past self. He couldn’t do that to his past self. Can he… no he can’t he can never be selfish. That isn’t who old Touma was.

Was it?

“TOUMA!”

I turn and saw the five level five girls smiling at me. I couldn’t help but smile at them too. But I knew this wouldn’t last too long.

“You girls do know that I am cursed right.”

“Ya, but doesn’t all of us have a bad day. I mean all five of us love you bad luck and all.” Said Misaki.

“I am sorry that I can’t remember you. Misaki.”

Ayu then looked at me. “We still have my idea, if you want it. I mean you won’t remember your past with Misaki but you can remember your present and future with Misaki.”

“If it will make Misaki happy then I’ll do it.”

Misaki smiled and shake her head towards Ayu. Misaki took out a remote controller, while Ayu took out a smartphone and hold it against her head. She then brought mine and Misaki’s head together with her and both of the telepathic girls press a button on their devices.

It felt like a stinging in my brain when that happened but for some unknown reason it felt ok.

After a few seconds, Ayu let go of mine and Misaki’s head and looked at both of us.

“Ok so let’s test this theory out. Shall we.” Said Misaki, giggling with joy that I might finally remember her. I hope I will. She has a beautiful smile like the rest of these girls.

Misaki and Junko were told to walk around the block and come back towards us and see if I will remember Misaki. If I say her name, then that means that I am cured and can remember Misaki.

After a few minutes I saw Junko along with Misaki who looked worn out. I smiled at her.

“Hi Misaki, how was your walk?”

At that moment, she was so happy that she ran towards me at speeds that I couldn’t imagine that she ran.

I caught her and she did the most imaginable thing that Misaki could have thought of. She kissed me.

After a few seconds, I put her down and the other four girls came at me. They looked at both of us then Mikoto made her move and kissed me. After a few seconds of her, Kuroko pressed her lips against mine. After her, Ayu had a field day of kissing me. She nibbled on my ear, on my finger, hell, we even did an Eskimo kiss.

Then Junko came up and kissed me on the lips but she did it extremely gently and soft.

All five of them smiled at me. Ten I heard them say some to me.

“So how do you like your present Touma. You have five girlfriends now… How about that for a present.”

“This might be the best birthday ever. I feel like nothing else can go wrong.”

WHY DID I SAY THAT!?!!?!?!?!?!?! YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!!

Before I could say anything else, one of the skill-out members threw a bomb right towards me. Luckily Hamazura was there to catch it and threw it into the sky.

The skill out member then ran as fast as he can before Accelerator, Kakine, and Sogiita ran after him.

Shizuri then congratulated Hamazura before taking him away and calling her other girlfriend.

Hamazura was begging me to help him but I stay far away from that.

“Thanks for the saved again Hamazura.”

“No Problem Boss… NOW CAN YOU SAVE MEEEEEE!!!!!”

“OI HAMAZURAAAAA! SHUT THE FUCK UP NOW! YOU BIG BABBY!”

Hamazura was now crying while getting dragged off to wherever he was going.

I then looked at my girlfriends. “So do you want me to take you home?”

All five of them smiled and walked with me to their destination.

After that I went back to my place and saw the lights were still up.

I went inside and saw Index and Othinus standing at the doorway waiting for me.

Index smiled at me.

“Touma can you be a dear and sit down please.”

Touma did as he was told. He sat down at his table. “Human, can you also please close your eyes.”

Now I was getting worried. I have to close my eyes. I don’t want to think something bad is going to happen but with my luck it will.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOUMA/HUMAN!” Said by both Index and Othinus.

Touma open his eyes and saw a big huge birthday cake.

“Thank you Index. Othinus. This is a good gift.”

Both Index and Othinus smiled at this.

Touma cut a piece of cake and took a bite out of it.

He then asked. “Index did you by this cake?”

“No Touma, me and Othinus made it.”

….

Such Misfortune.

ACCELERATOR POV

I was walking back to my home when I was greeted by a familiar idiot.

“Hi Yuri nya. Or should I call you Yuriko? Hm.

I got really angry. Today didn’t go according to plan. I was supposed to wear something nice like a dress or something. But the Misaka sister stole all of my good dresses and now I am wear my usual getup. Great. Then Touma was late because this goddamn city screwed him up… Damn you fucks.

But the worst part of this whole experience was that Touma got some prettier girls then me. I am not good looking.

  
I don’t do my nails.

I don’t do my hair.

Hell, I don’t even do my eyelashes.

But He deserves to be happy for once in his life.

Even if he doesn’t remember the promise we made together as children.

“I still want to marry you Touma. Ms. Yuriko Kamijou. That still sounds beautiful.”

“Oh Yuriko, you can always dress up as a sexy angel.”

I might kill Tsuchimikado sooner than later.

“See you around fucker.” I said as I walk home. I then turn around and told Tsuchimikado one thing.

“Oi fucker… I mean Tsuchimikado… Please don’t ever tell Touma that I am really a girl….”

“Nya.. Yuriko… Your secret is safe with me… No worries.”

I walk away from him as fast as I could.

Touma will never remember that promise or the fact that I had a crush on him since we were childhood friends.

“I love that idiot… Such Misfortune.” I said, a single tear running down my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter and like the surprised at the end. 
> 
> Also i am thinking about doing a sequel for this fanfic. Maybe something for Accelerator but I am still thinking about it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated.


End file.
